


Beat the Heat

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut, giftfic, possible fangirl japanese, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero are hot. No, I mean literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> For Nazarri... Hope you like it... PWPish, definitely... makes shameless use of fanfic convention... Rather a different characterization of Duo and Heero than I normally do.

"Man, you'd think that in this day and age they'd've installed air conditioning in these dorms," Duo complained loudly, flopping onto the lower bunk with a heavy sigh.

His roommate, partner in war, and all-around enigma (at least to Duo's way of thinking) Heero calmly ignored Duo's loud entrance, continuing to work steadily on homework.

Duo made an idle face at Heero, used to his silences by now, and stretched, loosening the collar of his uniform to let the faint breeze created by the battered fan waft across his sweaty skin. "It's not like this place isn't receiving enough in tuition to pay for it, ne?" he continued, mostly for the sake of filling the quiet. Without conversation or music or a television's blare to fill the air and distract him, Duo was left with only his thoughts... and he didn't like those very much. "What do you think they do with all the money that they get, Heero? Certainly doesn't go to improve the cafeteria food, that's for damn sure... did you see what they were serving for lunch today? It looked like road kill... Hell, if the cafeteria goes over budget, they probably *do* serve road kill..."

Watching Duo out of the corner of his eye as he was, Heero wondered why the braided boy should look so very gleeful at the prospect of being given dead, flattened animals disguised as real food. He shrugged mentally and filed it with the list of Duo's other peculiarities.

The inane chatter continued, touching everything from chemistry (boring and a waste of Duo's precious time) to basketball (he and Heero *had* to play another pick-up game to show those goons from Reese Hall who the kings of the court really were) back to the air conditioning, or lack thereof.

"Shit, Heero, how can you manage to work in this heat?" Duo complained. "It's too hot to think..."

"Hn. What kind of soldier can't stand a little hot weather?" he asked, breaking his silence for the first time all afternoon.

Duo's eyes went wide. "Good Lord, the mute have spoken! ...and I can *take* hot weather. I just don't feel like I have to be *happy* about it. You can't tell me you wouldn't have preferred a school that doesn't roast its students in their own sweat, ne?"

"I go where the mission sends me. The conditions of my environment, insofar as they do not affect my mission, are irrelevant," Heero said stonily.

"Right," Duo drawled. "Whatever you say."

"You would do well to remember that we are not the important ones," Heero stated. "We're only here to carry out the mission."

"You're really damn repetitive, you know that?"

"Hn."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes this week's allotment of words from Mr. Yuy." Duo chuckled. "I'll be back."

As he concentrated on meticulously completing the last of his homework, a separate part of Heero's brain registered the sound of Duo swinging his legs off his bed and exiting the room. He sighed, relieved at the sudden quiet.

The peace was all too brief. Duo was back within minutes. "Brought you something cold to drink."

"I'm not--" Heero started to object, but Duo dropped the bottle on his desk anyway. Rather than the soft drink he'd been expecting, it was just ordinary water.

"I knew you wouldn't drink a coke if your life depended on it." Duo saluted Heero with his drink, propping himself up in the window a few feet away. "I had my doubts about the sports drink, but even *you* can't turn down water on a hot day."

Well, Duo did have some sense after all... Heero inspected the bottle's seal casually, then unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. He chanced a glance at Duo, and had to let it linger.

Duo was nuzzling the cold bottle with an expression of pure bliss on his face, running it up one cheek, along his forehead, down the other cheek, over the bared skin of his neck...

Heero noted that his mouth had gone dry, and took another sip of water.

Duo's eyes flickered over to Heero, a movement camouflaged in the midst of his relish, and his lips curved slightly. ~Oh, my, this could be fun.~ Undoing the top buttons of his shirt completely, he moaned slightly as he slid the bottle across newly exposed skin.

Heero blinked, feeling somewhat flushed.

Duo played with the bottle and Heero for a little longer before finally unscrewing the cap, taking a long drink. He could feel Heero's stare as his throat muscles flexed, and noted the sudden shift as he licked a drop of soda from his lips. ~Well, well, well... this was unexpected indeed...~ What had promised to be a long, boring, hot evening now promised to be much more fun.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Duo's eyes popped open and he stared at Heero. That *was* unexpected. "I don't know. Is it working?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"I see..." Duo laughed softly. "You're just one surprise after another, Heero Yuy. I like that in a guy."

"Hn." Heero lifted his bottled water and took a long drink, eyes glittering at Duo from beneath his lashes.

Duo decided he liked the way Heero was smirking at him, and strolled across the room to stare down at Heero. "So what happens if I do try to seduce you?"

"This." Heero grabbed a fistful of Duo's shirt, dragging him down to kiss him. Duo was startled enough to let Heero take control of the kiss for a moment before blinking and kissing back. They wrestled back and forth for control until Duo broke away.

"I guess I can live with this," Duo pronounced before diving in for another kiss, hands already working on stripping Heero's shirt away.

"Good." Heero grunted as Duo scraped blunt fingernails across his chest, raking ten red trails and grazing across both sensitive nipples. In retaliation, he nipped at Duo's neck, tasting a little bit of blood, coppery on his tongue.

Duo hissed. "Bastard." He kissed Heero again, mouth bruising mouth.

"I've been called worse." Heero took the two halves of Duo's shirt, tugging them apart and popping off several of the buttons. "Oops." He reached out, pinching one of Duo's nipples.

Duo cursed. "You're going to pay for that, Yuy."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me." Heero worked Duo's fly open, reaching in and squeezing Duo roughly.

"Fine, I think I will," Duo panted. "You. Bed. Now."

They both scrambled for the nearest of the twin beds, fumbling with the last of their clothes before tumbling down together in a sweat heap of groping hands and hot, eager mouths. Heero groaned as Duo's mouth closed over his erection, bobbing up and down for long moments, and he swore soundly as Duo pulled away. "You fucking tease."

"Yeah. I don't have anything to make this easier." Duo lapped at the sweaty skin of Heero's throat."

"Don't care." Heero rolled over. "Do it anyway."

"It's your ass, not mine." Duo spat on his fingers and worked them into Heero, stretching him. Heero took it silently, only the tightening of his fingers in the blankets betraying his discomfort. Duo spat again into his palm, coating his erection with saliva and thrusting into Heero, moving as slowly as he could stand.

"NNNNnnnnn..." The syllable tore out of Heero's throat in a keening whine.

Duo panted, willing Heero's body to relax around him a little faster. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, clasping his hands over Heero's erection and stroking it roughly as he rolled his hips into Heero again.

Heero moaned. "More."

"Okay." Duo gave into instinct, driving his hips into Heero again and again, feeling the change when he started hitting Heero's prostrate. The room was filled with their harsh rasping breaths and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Heero started to tense; Duo increased his rhythm and his strokes. With a hoarse cry, Heero came, flooding hot and sticky over Duo's hands.

Duo bit down hard on his lower lip, thrashing in his own climax as Heero's muscles clamped down around him, pulling him over the edge too. Panting for breath, he rolled off Heero's body and leaned against the foot of the bed.

Heero looked back at him, Prussian eyes hooded by sweat-soaked hair. "Next time I'll buy the drinks," he commented idly.

Duo grinned at him. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
